Quidditch Brooms and Ladies Perfume
by Not-that-kinda-gurl
Summary: A Fairytale ending...


Quidditch Brooms and Ladies Perfume 

By: NTKG

Once upon a time there was a couple named Lily Evans and James Potter.

They had it all; a picture perfect relationship, great friends, good grades, and an awesome school to match. Feisty red head meets quidditch captain. It seemed to perfect. Which is why James Potter pursued Lily Evans for more than 6 years, waiting for her to give in. Which she finally did.

Lily and James were the talk of Hogwarts. Guys wanted Lily and girl wanted James, but Lily and James only wanted each other. That's what happens when you fall in love. They spent every waking moment together.

That was, until, It came time for the big Quidditch Cup match. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Malfoy vs Potter. Now you have to understand that Lucious Malfoy got onto the team because of money, not talent. It would have been impossible for him to get in on talent.

The closer the game got, the more time Lily and James spent apart. This distressed Lily greatly, as she felt she needed to be with James. Unbeknownst to her it distressed James greatly as well.

So one day, after missing James greatly, Lily went down to the Quidditch Pitch to find and talk to him. What she found was nothing like what she expected. James was in a small corner of the pitch, kissing another girl. Now Lily automatically assumed that he was doing this of his own free will, so she quickly made assumptions.

_He's kissing another girl. He doesn't love me anymore. How could he? What am I gonna do? _

Thousands of things went through her head as she stood frozen watching the scene. James, her man, was kissing another girl. Now you have to understand this would come as a shock to anyone who was dating James. When he dated one girl, he dated her and only her, and he really loved Lily.

Lily then, after seeing enough, stormed off. She ran all the way to the tallest tower of the castle, the Astronomy Tower, and sat there and cried.

James on the other hand, was busy trying to pry this girl from off of him. He had no idea who she was, nor why her face was planted firmly on his, but he had a small sob that sounded particularly like Lily's (Having made her cry enough, he knew).

When he finally succeeded in getting free he looked at her angry, and ran off, disgusted and needing to find Lily. He asked all the students he saw and his three best friends, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, if they had seen her. Only Remus had, and he quickly directed James to the Tower.

James ran all the way there and stopped, panting outside of the door. He could hear small sobs emitting from the room. It was almost enough to break his heart. He had made her cry. He pushed open the door and took refuge up next to her, trying to explain, but she would have none of it.

Lily was angry, hurt, and heartbroken. You see, she as well, had fallen madly in love with James and though everyone knew it, it was still like her little secret. She raised her tear-filled eyes and looked into James'.

'How could you?' she asked, still crying.

'It wasn't my fault Lily, I swear. I would never kiss another girl. Ever!' he pleaded, trying to make her believe him.

This conversation continued for a long time, until Lily finally just stopped talking and began sobbing. James wrapped his arms around her and held her there. Soothing her broken heart as well as his.

They soon fell asleep in this position. Holding onto each other for dear life. Not knowing the outside world even existed.

They awoke to the smell of each other. Lily to that of Quidditch Brooms and James to that of Ladies Perfume. After holding each other for a god while, Lily realized that James wouldn't do that to her, and she did forgive him.

You see there was a trust between Lily and James that was only matched by the one between Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter. It was an unbreakable bond. Nothing could come between any of them.

James then leaned down and kissed Lily, all things forgiven. He kissed her with all that was in him. She returned the kiss and they held each other for as long as they could, and...

They live Happily Ever After.

"Why do they all end like that?" Dominic asked, looking disgusted.

"Because everything has a happy ending stupid." His sister, Angeline snapped.

"Well it shouldn't. That's too..weird. " Dominic concluded.

"Would you rather them have never gotten back together? Then we wouldn't have Uncle Harry, stupid. " Angeline replied.

"Now kids. Stop that. Angeline is right Dominic. If Lily and James hadn't gotten back together, you wouldn't have Uncle Harry." Remus, their father, replied. Upon their birth, Remus and Erin, had named Harry their Godfather, along with Sirius.

"Well. I do like Uncle Harry. So maybe it's okay for these things to have a Happy ending." Dominic stated.

"Yea." Angeline agreed.

"All right kids. Time for bed. " Erin, their mother said.

"But mommy-" They both started, but were cut off.

"Don't argue with your mommy kids. If you go to bed I might let you come with me to Hogwarts to see Uncle Harry tomorrow. "

"Okay."

"Alright."

Both having said their good nights, Erin and Remus left the room, closing the door gently behind them.

"You know," Erin began, "One of these days, you have to tell them how Lily and James died."

"Yes, I know. But until then, it doesn't hurt to tell them my edited versions of what happened."

"Edited?" Erin asked.

"Oh yes. You noticed I didn't put much dialogue in. It's not because I couldn't remember what was said, it was because what was said wasn't nice. Not nice enough for them to hear anyway." Remus smiled, taking Erin into his arms, who was laughing.

"You know, now that the kids are in bed, we do have the whole house to ourselves with a few random charms.." She hinted, pulling Remus' wand out of his pocket.

"Are you hinting at something dear?" Remus asked, taking his wand and muttering a few charms around the living room.

"Why yes dear I am. What do you say we go make out own 'happily ever after'? "


End file.
